My Boyfriend's Brother
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Lita is dating Matt and everything is as it should be. But what happens when she realizes that she chose the wrong Hardy? Lita POV. Matt Hardy/Lita/Jeff Hardy. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything so don't sue. So I was watching a video of the Hardy Boyz and Lita the other day and I noticed some interesting behavior between Lita and Jeff, and thus this story was born. It is told in Lita's POV. This will be a multi-chapter story but whether I continue it or not is based on how many reviews I get so if you like the story and want me to update, then leave a review! Thank you and enjoy.**

**My Boyfriend's Brother**

The first time that I noticed an attraction between me and Jeff Hardy was during a house show when me, Jeff, and my boyfriend (and Jeff's older brother) Matt were sitting in their locker room. Jeff and Matt were talking and joking around and I was sitting on one of the benches watching them. Actually, to be honest, I was just watching Jeff. I found myself fascinated by the calm and laid-back way he carried himself, as if nothing in the world could faze him. He had such a peaceful, friendly atmosphere that people were almost drawn to him, like bugs to a bright light. I liked the way that his jade eyes lit up when he smiled and how he was always around to offer a piece of kind advice. Looking back on it now, I would definitely say that I was in love with him. But there was one problem with my unorthodox attraction:

Matt.

He was my boyfriend and Jeff's older brother, and that was a huge problem. Don't get me wrong: I loved Matt. He was a sweet guy who treated me like I was the only thing that mattered to him in the world. But with Jeff, my feelings were not only stronger than my ones for Matt, but they were different as well. With Matt I felt a sort of easy, almost high school sweetheart-ish attraction. But my feelings for Jeff felt daring, almost exciting. Jeff made me feel alive while Matt made me feel safe. And I had always been a daring girl.

I didn't want to hurt Matt by breaking up with him and immediately hooking up with his little brother. Not only would that completely shatter the friendship that Matt and I had but it would also cause issues between Matt and Jeff as well, and I didn't want to come between them. They had an unusually close bond, and I did not want to be the one responsible for breaking it. But I had to do something, because being so near Jeff and not being able to do anything about it was making me crazy.

"Lita?" Matt's voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him, blinking dazedly.

"Um, what?" I said, trying not to look past him to where Jeff sat, watching me with those gorgeous jade eyes. I knew that if I looked at him than everything that I felt for him would emerge on my face. Matt often joked that he could read me like a book, and this was one chapter of my book that I did not want him to see.

"I asked you if you think that Jeff is ready for a title shot," Matt repeated, flopping down on the bench next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," I answered, peeking at Jeff out of the corner of my eye. He caught me looking at him and gave me that heart-stopping smile of his. I felt my face flush.

"Thanks for the support, Lita, but I don't think that I'm ready yet." Jeff told me. He switched his attention to Matt and playfully glowered at him. "I told Matt that but he didn't listen to me, as usual."

Matt smiled and stood up, walking over to his brother. "You know I just want the best for you, baby bro," he said, giving Jeff's shoulder a squeeze. "You deserve some recognition."

"Yes, you do," I blurted out. Jeff looked at me and lifted one eyebrow as if to say, _who, me?_

_Yes, you. _I thought, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs, never taking my eyes off of him. _Always you._

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, guys, but I'm not ready to hold a title right now. But when I am, you'll be the first people to know." Jeff joked, springing lightly off of the equipment boxes he had been sitting on and doing a few quick stretches. "C'mon, Matt, we should go. We have a match tonight, remember?"

"Oh shit, I forgot." Matt said, grabbing one of his Hardy Boyz T-shirts and throwing it on. He jogged over to me and kissed the top of my head. "See you after the match, babe," he said, giving me a little wave and then hurrying out of the room.

As soon as he left it seemed like the air in the locker room became charged with sexual tension. Goosebumps rose on my skin when I realized that it was only me and Jeff in the room. I lifted my head and met Jeff's curious jade gaze. My cheeks automatically reddened, as they always did whenever our eyes locked.

"You okay, Lita?" Jeff asked, sounding concerned. "You look a bit red in the face. Are you feverish?"

Before I could tell him that no, I was not sick, he crossed the room and laid one cool hand on my forehead. I gave a little gasp of shock and pleasure, and it took everything I had not to lean into his comforting touch. His scent–a mixture of pine needles and something citrus-y–reached my nose and I inhaled deeply, wanting to commit it to memory.

"You don't feel warm," he murmured. "I don't think you have a fever." Having confirmed this, I waited for him to remove his hand, but he didn't. Instead he moved it up and through my hair, letting silky strands of red hair fall through his fingers. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of his fingers sliding through my hair, thinking that this must be what heaven feels like.

"You're not sick, are you, Lita?" Jeff whispered, bending his head until his lips were next to my ear. "Could it be that I just have that effect on you?"

I sucked in a startled breath–had Jeff noticed how I acted whenever he was around?

He smiled at the surprised look on my face. "Well, don't worry," he said into my ear. "You have that effect on me too."

My pulse raced at his words and I found myself staring at the smooth, tanned skin of his neck only inches from my face and thinking about how easy it would be to lean forward and press my lips to it. As I was working up the courage to do it, however, Jeff suddenly pulled away and removed his hand from my hair, leaving me feeling oddly empty.

"Well, I have a match to get to," he said, moving toward the open door. "But I'll see you afterwards, and then we can talk more." He glanced back at me when he reached the doorway, a knowing smile on his lips and his jade eyes sparkling. "When Matt's not around, that is. See you later, Lita."

And then he was gone.

I blinked a couple of times and took a few deep breaths, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. Jeff had said that we would talk after his match, but what was it exactly that we would talk about? I had a feeling that it was going to be more than just friendly chit-chat.

I rested my head in my hands and stared at the floor, my mind racing. I had no idea what was happening in my life anymore. It was like I was happy being with Matt and then one day I woke up, came to work, and saw Jeff, and it was suddenly like Matt just wasn't enough anymore. I saw Jeff in a new light, and I liked what I saw. And for the first time I was doubting Matt and I's relationship.

But the way that Jeff had made my body react when he touched me left no doubt in my mind about one thing:

I was in love with my boyfriend's brother, and I was so totally screwed.

**A/N: So tell me what you guys think. Good? Not so good? Should I continue with it or just drop it? Your reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything so don't sue blah blah blah, you all know the drill. So I just want to say thanks to the following people who reviewed and let me know that my Jeff/Lita pairing was in fact tolerable: , Mandylovesyou, and undertaker1465. This update is for you guys. :)**

**My Brother's Boyfriend, Chapter 2**

Jeff and Matt ended up winning their tag team match against Edge and Christian, and when they came back to the locker room afterwards, both of them sweaty but happy, Matt pulled me into a huge kiss. I was so uncomfortable at being kissed in front of Jeff that I didn't kiss him back right away, and when Matt pulled away he had a confused look on his face.

"You okay, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel too good, that's all." I said, lying for the first time since we started our relationship. I hated to lie to Matt, but what else was I supposed to say? That I didn't want to kiss him in front of his brother because I thought that I was in love with him and it was just too awkward? Yeah, that would go over well.

"Oh," Matt said, looking at me with concern. "Well, I was going to go out with some of the guys after the show, but I don't want to leave you at the hotel alone if you're not feeling well."

I could feel Jeff's eyes burning into my back, and I remembered what he had told me earlier about wanting to talk to me alone. We couldn't talk if Matt was constantly hovering over me.

"No, you go ahead and go out," I said, sitting back down on the bench. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? What if something happens?" Matt asked worriedly. I fought the urge to sigh heavily. Matt was almost more protective of me than my own mother. Almost.

Before I could reassure him that nothing would happen to me, Jeff jumped in. "I'll stay with her until you get back, if you want," he offered, shooting me a glance that was so quick you would've missed it if you weren't watching for it. Luckily, Matt wasn't watching for it and he missed it.

Matt looked back at me, his eyebrows raised in question. "Is that okay with you, Lita?"

_Oh, it's more than okay, _I thought, but what left my mouth was, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you, Jeff."

"No problem." Jeff answered, meeting my gaze. Shivers ran down my spine at the veiled promise in his jade eyes.

Something interesting was definitely going to happen tonight, and I still didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

****

_At the hotel_

Jeff punched the elevator's _up_ button for the fiftieth time, a slight growl slipping from between his clenched teeth. I shuddered a bit from my spot next to him; the growl had been primal and sort of sexy. _Dammit, Lita, get a hold of yourself, _I scolded myself internally. _He's your boyfriend's brother, for God's sake! Quit acting like a love-sick schoolgirl._

"C'mon, you stupid thing," Jeff snapped, hitting the button again. "Why isn't it working?"

I heaved a dramatic sigh and pushed him aside, taking his position in front of the panel. I very gently pushed the button and stepped back, crossing my arms and waiting. A few seconds later there was a musical dinging sound, and the elevator doors slid open.

Jeff shot me a sideways glance, looking impressed. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" he asked as we stepped into the elevator.

My cheeks flared red again, and I muttered, "No, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it more often."

Jeff smiled wickedly and leaned over until his mouth was so close to my ear that I could feel his warm breath brushing my neck. "You're amazing," he whispered.

Oh boy, here come the shivers again. Trying to distract myself from how close he was to me, I stretched out one hand and slapped the button for my floor. The elevator doors closed but the car didn't move. Frowning, I hit it a couple more times.

Jeff's hand suddenly entered my line of vision and gently moved my hand away from the abused button. He lightly pressed it like I had done earlier, and the car jolted slightly as the elevator began to climb. I turned my head and rolled my eyes at his smug expression.

"Show off."

He laughed, and my heart soared at the sound. It was almost musical, and I found myself wanting to hear it again.

We stood in silence as the red numbers on the panel climbed, and I chewed my bottom lip nervously as we got closer and closer to my floor. I was suddenly having second thoughts about letting Jeff into my room. I mean, I had already pushed it by sharing an elevator alone with him. Did I really want to take the chance of letting him into a room where there was a bed? Talk about temptation.

In the end, I decided that I should at least hear what he had to say, and so when the elevator doors opened onto my floor I led him down the hallway to my room. I searched my bag and front pockets for my keycard, and I began to panic when I couldn't find it. Had I left it back in the locker room at the arena? "Oh shit, I think I lost my keycard."

I suddenly felt Jeff's fingers slip into my back pocket and I whirled around, ready to snap at him for touching my ass. But I stopped dead when I saw him standing there, that devilish smirk on his face, holding my keycard up in the air.

"You mean this keycard?" Jeff asked, his voice light and airy as he waved the card teasingly in front of my face.

I snatched it from him and playfully glared at him. "Shut up, Mr. Know It All."

Jeff just smiled, and I turned around and swiped the keycard in the lock. The little light turned from red to green, and I turned the handle and opened the door. We both stood there for a moment, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Aren't you going in?" Jeff asked me finally.

"Um, you go in first." I said, waving at the open doorway. "You're the one carrying the bag, after all." Jeff had insisted on carrying my gear bag up to the room, a chivalrous move that had surprised me. Matt never asked to carry my stuff; he just automatically assumed that I could handle it. And while that was nice too, I discovered that I liked that Jeff had offered. It showed me that he cared.

Jeff shrugged and walked past me into the room. I stood in the hallway a little bit longer, looking quickly around to make sure no one was watching before I ducked inside. It was stupid, really; it wasn't like anyone cared if Matt's girlfriend and brother went into the same room. But I wasn't taking any chances.

As I shut the door behind me and turned to face Jeff, I realized what a momentous decision this was.

There was no turning back now.

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger! Who doesn't love one of those? Once again, thank the people listed above for this update. They inspired me to continue. Okay, if I get five more reviews then I will post the next chapter. Thank you once again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, much thanks to the following people for leaving reviews and making this update possible: PrettyRecklessx, Mandylovesyou, and undertaker1465. Also big thanks to , who for some reason my computer decided not to show in the last update. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**My Boyfriend's Brother, Chapter 3**

Jeff's eyes glowed like twin emeralds in the dim light of the room, and I was so caught up in their green depths that I didn't realize he'd asked me a question until he said, "Lita."

I jerked, ripping my gaze away from his and flushing. "W-What?"

He smirked, and the knowing look in his eyes said it all. I once again cursed myself for my unfailing ability to turn as red as a ripe tomato whenever I was around him.

"I asked where I should put your bag," Jeff repeated, holding it up.

"Oh," I said, feeling like a complete and utter idiot. "You can just set it on the floor over there."

Jeff put the bag down in the indicated spot at the foot of the king-sized bed and then turned to face me. "Well, I'm starving, and since you're sick—" he made air quotes around the word 'sick' "—I'm sure you are too. You want some soup?"

"Yeah, actually soup sounds really good," I said, surprised that he somehow realized my sudden soup craving. "I like—"

"—tomato." Jeff finished for me, already dialing room service on the room's ancient phone. He looked up and smiled at the taken-aback expression on my face. "I know you better than you think, Lita."

_Yeah, _I thought, watching him order the food. _Better than Matt does, that's for sure. _If you asked Matt what my favorite flavor of soup was, he'd probably answer chicken-noodle. That's how oblivious he is.

After Jeff finished placing our order, he shifted on the bed until his back was leaning up against the headboard. Shooting me a sly smile, he crooked his finger at me. "C'mon," he purred. "Time for our chat."

_Oh, god… _ My heart sped up and my breathing shallowed. This was so wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. This was Matt's brother, for God's sake! So why were my feet carrying me to the bed, and why was I sitting down directly across from Jeff? It was like I had no control over my body, and I didn't necessarily want to have any.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked once I was settled.

"Are you happy with my brother?" Jeff asked bluntly.

I was so stunned by his straight-forwardness that I sat there gaping at him for a full minute before I replied. "Um, I guess so. I mean, he's a sweet guy and he treats me great, but sometimes he can be so…" I trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Dense?" Jeff supplied.

"Yeah, dense. I mean, he doesn't know what my favorite color is—"

"Blue."

"—he doesn't know what my favorite type of music is—"

"Rock."

"—and he can't even remember the name of my dog."

"Punk. Named after CM Punk, who you despise. Which is kind of ironic, because you love that dog to death."

I shot him a slightly disturbed look. "How do you know all that?"

Jeff gave his shoulders a small shrug. "I tend to remember things better than Matt." His eyes locked on mine, and he added, "Especially things about people I care about."

My breath caught in my throat, and I vaguely realized that we were shifting closer to each other. When our faces were only a few inches apart, I whispered, "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" he breathed, his eyes half-shut.

"Will you kiss me, please?"

Jeff's lips crashed onto mine, and before I knew what was happening he was lying on his back with me on top of him, our mouths seemingly permanently attached. Jeff's elbow accidentally struck the lamp by the bed and knocked it off the bedside table, pulling the cord loose and plunging the room into darkness, with the only light seeping in through a crack in the cheap hotel curtains from the moon outside.

I shivered in the darkness, not from cold but from pleasure. Jeff's lips roamed over the sensitive skin of my neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and I closed my eyes. Matt never made me feel this good, and he certainly never awakened such strong feelings of affection in me as Jeff did.

Just when I lifted Jeff's head from my neck and attacked his mouth again, something happened that made the both of us freeze and look at each other in horror:

A knock sounded on the door, and Matt's voice called, "Lita? Jeff?"

**A/N: I just love teasing you guys with these cliffhangers. 'Kay, you all know how this works. Five more reviews, and then on to Chapter 4! Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I said five reviews and then I would post the next chapter, but I'm having so much fun with this fic and you guys are loving it so I decided that four reviews were enough. This chapter's thanks go out to undertaker1465, Mandylovesyou, PrettyRecklessx, and Cybella. Thanks to all of you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**My Boyfriend's Brother, Chapter 4**

"Lita? Jeff? You guys in there?" Matt called through the door.

I stared down at Jeff, my eyes wide with panic. He, on the other hand, seemed perfectly calm.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "What are we going to do? He can't see us like this!"

"Relax." Jeff told me, his voice low. "The door's locked. He can't get in."

"He has a key, Jeff!" I hissed. As soon as the words left my mouth we heard the sound of a keycard sliding in the lock.

I stopped breathing.

Quick as a flash, Jeff grabbed my hips and rolled to the other side of the bed so that he was on top of me instead of the other way around. I gaped at him, but before I could say anything the door swung open and Matt flicked on the light.

I couldn't see past Jeff, but I heard the thud of something heavy being dropped on the floor and assumed that it was his gear bag. There was a stifling second of silence, and then Matt's voice reached my ears, tense and hard. "What the hell's going on here?"

Jeff's eyes met mine for a brief second, a swarm of emotion in them that ranged from affection to fear to anguish. I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss his pain away but before I could act on it he rolled off of me, and I managed to sit up. I looked at Matt, who stared back at me from the open doorway, his eyes black with anger and hurt.

"Well?" he snapped.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. And then Jeff saved me for the second time that night.

"Don't yell at her," he said to Matt, a slight edge to his voice. He swung his long legs off the bed and walked over to Matt, standing in front of him with his head held high and his shoulders back. His rainbow hair had come out of the short ponytail that it had been in and framed his strong face and sharp jade eyes, and I couldn't help but think that he looked beautiful.

"It was my fault," Jeff told his furious older brother. "I came on to Lita, Matt. The truth is, I'm in love with her. I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel."

A tense period of silence preceded his words in which Matt's hands clenched into fists at his sides and his breathing quickened. I didn't notice any of this—I was too busy staring at Jeff in shock and wondering if he meant what he had just said. Reading my mind once again, Jeff reached behind his back, keeping his hands hidden from Matt, and formed a heart with his fingers.

My eyes widened when I saw it. _Oh my god. _Jeff had just confessed that he loved me. In front of Matt. Despite my growing feeling of danger, I felt a rush of joy. He loved me.

And I was beginning to love him too.

Without warning, one of Matt's fists flew up and struck Jeff right below his left eye. Caught off-guard, he stumbled back and tripped over Matt's discarded gear bag. Jeff fell into the wall, his head cracking painfully against the plaster, and a whimper escaped my mouth despite my best efforts to hold it in. Matt didn't notice; instead he advanced on Jeff, spitting, "You son of a bitch. You're my brother! My own fucking brother! How could you do this to me?"

He kicked Jeff where he lay curled on the floor, and his moan of pain ripped me apart. I had to stop this. I wasn't worth all this pain.

I sprang off the bed and grabbed Matt's arm. "Matt, stop!" I pleaded, trying desperately to pull him away from his brother. "He's hurt! You have to stop!"

Matt thrust his arm back and it struck me square in the chest, sending me flying. As I hit the floor, the side of my head whacked the corner of the bedside table, and the room spun as pain exploded in my skull.

The last thing I heard was Jeff's yell of "Lita!"

And then everything went black.

**A/N: Well, there it is. The big fight scene. I felt kind of guilty making Matt out to look like the bad guy, but I had to. For the good of the story! :) Well, you all know what goes next. Five more reviews (maybe, unless I get restless and decide to post anyway) and then on to Chapter 5! Thank you all again! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter's thanks go out to: PrettyRecklessx, undertaker1465, Mandylovesyou, Cybella, and Pickle Paige. Thanks for you guys' reviews and support and here's Chapter 5 for all of you!**

**My Boyfriend's Brother, Chapter 5**

Cool fingers on my face brought me out of the black void of unconsciousness that I had been floating in, and I opened my eyes to see Jeff hovering over me, his jade eyes wild with worry. Relief flooded through me when I saw that other than a darkening bruise under his eye and a split lip, he was fine. My relief was short-lived, however, because in that instant a wave of pain so fierce that it made me moan hit me, and Jeff's face swam for a second.

"Lita?" Jeff said frantically, placing his hands on either side of my face. "Lita? Stay with me, don't close your eyes again. Lita?"

I sucked in a deep breath and held it until the pain dulled to a throb and the room stopped spinning. I met Jeff's concerned gaze and gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay now. Will you help me sit up?"

Jeff hesitated, his hands lingering on my face. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, you've got a pretty decent cut on the side of your head."

"And you've got a pretty decent bruise on your face, but I don't see you sprawled on the floor," I countered. "Jeff, honestly, I'm fine. Just please help me up."

Jeff nodded and put one of his arms around my shoulders, bracing the back of my head with his other hand, and helped me slowly sit up. Once I was upright I looked around the room. There was no one other than me and Jeff present, and I noticed that the door to the room was wide open. Matt had vanished.

"Hang on one sec," Jeff told me. He sprang to his feet and hurried into the bathroom. I heard a cupboard door slam and the sound of running water, and then Jeff returned, carrying a damp washcloth. He knelt in front of me and dabbed at the cut on my head. I hissed in a breath as a stab of pain shot through me, and Jeff stopped immediately and looked at me anxiously. "Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"

I shook my head gingerly and grabbed his hand, lifting the washcloth back to the cut. "No, it feels good. It just hurt at first."

Jeff and I sat in silence while he cleaned my wound, until I finally had to ask the one question that had been plaguing me ever since I woke up. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Where's Matt?"

Jeff froze and I felt him stiffen. I turned my head to look at him and saw him gazing at the open door with a distant look in his eyes. Worried, I placed one hand on his cheek, careful not to touch his painful-looking bruise. "Jeff?"

Jeff jerked suddenly and his eyes flicked back to my face. "He left," he muttered, going back to his task. I pushed his hand away from my cut, convinced that it was as clean as it was going to get now. "What do you mean he left? Where'd he go?"

Jeff huffed and tossed the washcloth to the floor, his eyebrows drawing together with anger. "I don't know. After you passed out, he just ran out the door. Left you lying there like a piece of trash."

I heard the disgust and venom in his voice and leaned forward, resting my other hand on his arm. "I wonder where he went," I murmured almost to myself.

Jeff's eyes flashed. "Why do you even care? He hit you!"

"He didn't mean to!" I cried, feeling an intense urge to defend Matt for some reason. "He was just really angry."

"How can you even say that?" Jeff snapped, yanking his arm out of my grasp and jerking his face away from my hand. "Why are you defending him?"

"Why aren't you?" I asked, looking at him in desperation. "He's your brother, Jeff! You know that he wouldn't purposely hurt me."

"I'm not sure that I know anything anymore," Jeff whispered. He suddenly looked extremely broken sitting there, his head bowed, jade gaze fixed on the floor. I felt an overwhelming surge of sympathy and love for him, and all thoughts of Matt were pushed from my mind. I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around his slender form, resting my head on his shoulder. Jeff put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He then rested his head on top of mine, and I heard him exhale softly as I hugged him tight.

"What are we going to do, Lita?" he murmured into my hair. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt, and I know that we hurt Matt really bad. And we're still hurting him right now by being together."

"I know," I whispered, lifting my head and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "I didn't want to hurt him either, but I can't deny my feelings any longer. I love you, Jeff, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't stay away from you."

Jeff sighed contentedly and nuzzled his face further into my hair. "I love you too Lita, you know I do," he said. "I can't stay away from you either, and I don't particularly want to."

I tightened my hold on Jeff and we sat there for a long time, just holding each other. Finally, after what was probably an hour, Jeff broke the silence.

"Well, where do we go from here?" he asked.

I raised my head from his shoulder and met his gaze. "I think there's only one thing I can do," I told him.

"I have to break up with Matt."

**A/N: We're almost to the end, guys! Wow, I never expected this little experimental project of mine to become so popular. :) And it's all because of you guys, so thanks again! Okay, five more reviews and then I'll post the last chapter. See ya. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the last chapter, and I can't thank all of you who reviewed and loyally followed this story enough, you all really helped me to finish this. You know who you are. :) So here it is, the final chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**My Boyfriend's Brother, Chapter 6**

I knew that there was only one place that Matt would go after a fight of this caliber, and so when I timidly knocked on Adam "Edge" Copeland's hotel room door about a half hour later, I wasn't surprised when Adam opened the door and said, "He doesn't want to see you right now, Lita. And frankly I don't blame him."

I almost fired a snappy retort at him for his unwanted opinion, but I knew that if I did then he would just shut the door in my face, so instead I said in my nicest voice, "I know Adam, and I understand, but I really need to talk to him. It's important."

Adam studied my face for a moment, as if trying to decide whether I was telling the truth or not. Then he muttered, "Hold on one second," and shut the door.

I waited outside for about five minutes, listening to them arguing inside, until finally the door opened and Matt stepped out into the hallway. He ignored me at first, shutting the door firmly behind him, before turning to face me and crossing his arms over his chest. His expression was cold at first, but then it morphed into concern when he saw the cut on the side of my forehead. "Are you okay, Lita?" he asked, sounding a little bit like the old Matt. My Matt. The one who fussed over me and made sure that I was always okay. My throat constricted and I suddenly had trouble holding back sobs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, staring anywhere but at each other.

"I'm really sorry about hitting you," Matt told me suddenly, breaking the silence. "I never meant to, I just kind of reacted. I hope you can forgive me."

Without meaning to, I let out a hollow laugh. Matt gave me a surprised and slightly hurt look, and I quickly reassured him, "No, no, Matt, I accept your apology. I know you never meant to hurt me."

"So then why are you laughing?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Because I find it kind of funny that I cheated on you with your brother, and yet _you're _asking _me _for forgiveness." I told him, deciding to just be brutally honest and call it what it was. Cheating, because even though I love Jeff, I was still dating Matt.

"I don't find that funny at all, actually," Matt said, his demeanor becoming chilly and shut-off again.

"Matt, I never meant to hurt you. Jeff never did either. We both loved you and we made a mistake by not telling you, and I'm sorry for that." I said gently, looking at him with a pleading look on my face. "You asked me for forgiveness already tonight, and now I ask you for the same thing. Can you ever forgive me and Jeff?"

Matt digested this for a moment, and then he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Do you love him, Lita?" he asked suddenly, his voice quiet.

Without missing a beat, I answered, "Yes, I do."

"And does Jeff love you?"

"Yes."

Matt took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes for the first time since the incident in my hotel room. "Then I can't be mad at you two for being in love."

I caught my breath. "Then does that mean...?"

"Yes, Lita. I forgive you. Both of you." Matt said.

I flew at him and hugged him tight, overjoyed that Matt had forgiven me. After a tense second, Matt relaxed and hugged me back. As he held me for the last time, I whispered, "I'm sorry, Matt."

"I'm sorry too, Lita," he whispered back. "I wish you and Jeff the best of luck."

I pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back. Matt gave me a sweet smile and asked, "Don't you have someone to get back to?"

I smiled back at him and nodded, and then I turned and raced away down the hall, tears springing to my eyes. I knew that a little piece of me would always love Matt, but I belonged body and soul to Jeff now. He was my soulmate, and I loved him more than anything.

Now it was time to go back to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The moment that I came through the door to my hotel room, Jeff was there, pulling me into his arms and holding me close. I rested my head and listened to the pounding of his heart under my ear while he nuzzled my hair.

"So how did it go?" he asked, pulling back a little bit to look me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. "It went really well," I told him happily. "Matt apologized to me and I did the same to him, and then he said that he forgave the both of us. We have his blessing to continue seeing each other."

Jeff grinned hugely and murmured, "Matt always was a softie."

I whacked him playfully on the arm and laughed. Jeff tilted my chin up and dropped a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Lita," he whispered, his jade eyes sparkling.

"I love you too, Jeff," I whispered back, running my hand through his rainbow hair and pulling him back down for another kiss.

"Always."

**A/N: So that's it. I hope you guys all enjoyed the story, and since you were all nice enough to take the time to read this, I will let you all know that I might be doing a sequel... *winks* Thanks again to all of you for reading and reviewing, and please let me know your thoughts on the last chapter! Until we meet again.**


End file.
